


Stuck in the swamps

by Chris_Noack



Series: Forever yours, my prince [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Noack/pseuds/Chris_Noack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having received word from an acquaintance that she was needed at Klaxxi'vess, Cerés started to make her way over after residing with the Shado Pan order for a little over a month.<br/>She had rather taken her mount or she wouldn't be stuck in the swamps on the border to the Dread Wastes now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the swamps

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the second entry themed 'Sinking' of the 100-One-Shots-Challenge.  
> All entries will be posted as standalones because they might vary in rating and archive warnings.  
> All entries will be collected as part of the series ['Forever yours, my prince'](http://archiveofourown.org/series/542320).

“Ugh.”

She tried pulling her feet out of the mud again, but they were stuck. Taking off her helmet, she took in her surroundings trying to find something, anything, to hold onto to free herself. Coming up with nothing, she threw her head back and closed her eyes. She needed to get a grip on the building panic.  _ The light will guide you,  _ she silently told herself and began reciting the chant. 

“The light is upon those who never waver in their steps.    
It will guide you through shadows and darkness.    
Blessed be those who never falter in their believe, for they bring the light to the world.   
Saved be-”

“-those who struggle for darkness tries enveloping them.”

She opened her eyes and looked at the man smiling down on her from his griffin.  _ Why does he always find me in situations like this? _

“Why do I always find you in a state like this, mylady? I always thought your order was meant to safe the damsels in distress and not turn into them.”

His words might have hurt her pride if they hadn’t been the truth. She didn’t really get into problematic situations often, but if she did there was a high chance that he would find her. It was embarassing and it didn’t help that there was a laugh in his eyes. She couldn’t help but blush as a smile crept onto her lips.

“I am very sorry about this, your highness. But maybe this is just to show that you hold the higher priviledge of saving the damsels. And since there are no other people around in this god forsaken swamp, it leaves only me to fill that role.”

Only a few months ago, she wouldn’t have dared to talk like that to the prince of stormwind. She still couldn’t believe all the crazy stuff that had conspired to lead up to this point where she could actually mock him, flirt with him even, without being worried to be thrown in the dungeons for it.  _ At least as long as there’s no audience. _

“What an interesting string of thought. We shall discuss this after we have arrived at Klaxxi’vess.”

He bend over and held out his hand for her to take. Grasping his forearm tightly, she tried getting her boots free again, and this time, with the added strength of the griffin and his rider, it finally worked. With a squishing sound, her boots plopped out of the mud slightly startling the mount with the sudden shift in weight. 

The griffin gave an annoyed huff when she settled down on his back behind the prince dirtying his fur in the process. Patting it gently she promised to brush it all off when they reached their destination. 

Shifting awkwardly, she tried to find a position in which she could secure herself while flying. She didn’t want to hold onto Anduin. He might consider her a friend, but at such a close proximity she was sure he would be able to feel the quickening of her heartbeat and the heat that would color her face to resemble a tomato.

A few minutes of scrambling later, she heard a low chuckle and saw the blonde head in front of her shake in mirth. Suddenly there were hands on her wrists and she was pulled into his back when he put her arms around his waist. When he tried to look over his shoulder at her, she hid her face between his shoulder blades. 

“You worry too much about appearences, mylady.” He told her. “If anybody dares to question why you hold on to me while riding a griffin, I will ask them to ride with me without holding on.”

Sighing inwardly, she was torn between feeling relieved he thought that was the reason for her behaviour and being a bit depressed because he didn’t even consider a different explanation. 

The griffin took off above the treetops and she began feeling uncomfortable. Of course these animals were strong, but was it really safe for two people to ride them? Especially one of them being clad in full armour? 

Seemingly sensing her unease, she felt the prince starting to draw circles on her gloved palmes. She closed her eyes as she gulped down her worry as to not make their mount nervous. Feeling the wind in her hair as they flew over the Dread Wastes, she finally gave in to her need to snuggle closer to the man that occupied her mind on most of these days. 

She couldn’t see the pleased smile that crept onto Anduin’s face when he felt her relax. Just like it didn’t register in her brain when he lightly pressed his back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too much about the sinking part, but oh well... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. ♥
> 
> * * *
> 
> Next part's theme will be 'Father'.


End file.
